


Trucy gets Vibe Checked

by kindofkaii



Series: Joker gives Vibe Checks [3]
Category: Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Vibe Check, pog - Freeform, trucy is epic, vibe check time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofkaii/pseuds/kindofkaii
Summary: Joker does a Vibe Check on Trucy. She is excited.
Series: Joker gives Vibe Checks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140422
Kudos: 4





	Trucy gets Vibe Checked

Trucy was working on a magic trick when suddenly Joker appeared. 

"Oh hi!" Trucy said.  
"Are you a friend of my daddy's?" She said, not knowing who Joker is (obviously)  
"Sadly not." replied Joker.  
"I am Joker, the ultimate Vibe Checker. I will Vibe Check you. I have sadly yet to vibe check your daddy, but i will keep him in mind."

"Thats so cool!" Trucy said.  
"What a Vibe Check? Is it a magic trick? Can you teach me?" she said, very excited.  
"Well, sort of." Joker replied. "The power of the Vibe Check is very special. Only the true Viber can withhold the power of the Vibe can do a vibe check. Maybe on day you will wield the power of the Vibe, but for now, You will be Vibe Checked." 

"Epic" Trucy said

Joker proceeds to commit Vibe Check.

"You pass the Vibe Check" Joker said

"Epic" Trucy said "I will go practice the Power of the Vibe. You are epic. Bye!" Trucy said and she went and vibed

"epic" Joker said

**Author's Note:**

> trucy deserved to pass


End file.
